Anna
by Hypothetical S.F
Summary: Anna is 15 and her mother Ginny dies and now she goes back to engalnd in hope that her father will love and except her.
1. Chapter 1

Anna sat there and watched as they laid her Mother to rest in that six-foot hole. She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. There stood her godfather Remus Lupin looking like hell. Then she remembered two nights ago had been a full moon.

"Hey Moony."

"Hey Anna."

She turned and hugged him as if her life depended on it.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here when she got sick."

"It's okay. We both understood why. We knew the order probably had you on some gay mission and plus there was a full moon."

"Did she say anything before she left?"

"Yeah all she said was go ask for my family to forgive me and be strong."

By now she was crying softly into his shoulder.

"Anna?"

"Hey James."

She turned to him and gave him a small hug. Remus not knowing whom he was politely cleared his throat and Anna turned back around.

"Oh sorry Moony. James this is my godfather Remus Lupin. Moony this is James Luigs, my mother's lawyer and good friend."

"Just the man I wanted to see. She left behind a will and there will be a reading tomorrow."

"All right we'll be there."

"Now will you be staying with Anna or should I contact someone else until we settle her new living arrangements."

"I'll be staying at her house for the time being then we'll be moving back to the UK."

"Ok then see you tomorrow then at 10:00 A.M."

"I'm ready to go home Remus."

"Ok."

They walked down the street to Anna's house. Her Mom's car was still in the driveway, the way she left it 4 days ago. Remus walked in and smiled at all the photos and muggle items that decorated the house.

"She always did keep her house clean, didn't she."

"Of course. Though sometimes it would get crazy in here and she let it go."

Just then the doorbell rang and Anna went to go see who it was. She sighed a relief when she her boyfriend Jack at the door.

"Hey," she said as she pulled him into a hug.

"How you doing," Jack said into her hair.

"Alright I guess," she said pulling away from the hug. "Come in."

She led Jack back to the kitchen where Remus was sitting.

"Moony, this my friend Jack. Jack this is my Godfather Remus. Remus Jack is a wizard too."

"Why hello Jack. Pleasure to meet you."

"Hi. I take it you're from England too. Your accent is just like her's only heavier."

"I'm surprised she even had it after being in the states for 15 years."

"Well anyway I'll be back later I got to get to practice. Nice meeting you Remus. See ya later Babe."

"Bye."

He apparated out of the kitchen with a pop.

"How old do you have to be to apparate here?"

"15 which I'll be next month."

"I plan for us to be in England by then."

"Oh. . . ok. I'm cool with that."

"Well I want to get you registered in the muggle schools over there soon."

"I know Moony. When am I gonna meet Mom's family and. . . .and my father."

"Well as for your Mother's family I think that it would be okay for you to meet them after we settle in. As for your father, well I don't know. I mean he doesn't know you exist plus he's married with 2 kids."

"What?"

"Yeah I never told you guys because I knew you would be upset. And your mother had enough yo worry about with you and her AIDS."

"I know I think its better she didn't know."

ONE WEEK LATER

Anna was typing on her computer listening to some strange muggle music called Panic! At the disco.

Remus came up behind her and taped her shoulder for her to respond to him.

"Yeah, what is it?"

_He's been adjusting so well to the muggle life style. Although I do see him use magic when ever he can without getting caught. I wish I could do magic it sucks to be a squib. _

"I told your grandparents that I finally heard from her and she wants to come home and see all them."

"So I guess you forgot to mention she's dead, didn't you?"

"Actually I was thinking that I would apparate us there and you wait out side then I'll say something like Ginny couldn't join us today but someone else that was close to her will. Then you'll come in and we'll tell them what happened and explain you are."

"Will my father be there?"

"Probably. Why?"

"I don't want to talk to him just yet."

"Okay fine by me."

"What should I wear? I don't have wizard's robes."

"Wear what you usually do."

"You mean my Emo clothes or my I am little prep clothes?"

"I don't care."

"Ok. When are we going to meet them?"

"Tomorrow."

"Thanks for the notice. Well I better get to bed."

"Goodnight Ann."

"Night Moony."

THE NEXT DAY

"Anna!"

"I'm coming!"

It was 11:30 and the Weasleys were expecting them at noon. Anna came down the stairs looking very different then usual.

"What the hell do you have on?"

"What?"

"I thought you wasn't going full out."

"I'm not."

"Go put your jeans on."

"Fine."

You see Anna had on a leather mini and Remus hated it. She even called it her hooker skirt. While waiting for her to come down the muggle mail came through the mail slot. Anna had a small package from America. He handed it to her as she came down stairs.

"Oh my Gosh. It's my Once On This Island DVD."

"Your what?"

"The musical I was in. Remember I told you about it."

"Oh that's the thing where you played Ti Moune?"

"Yep."

"Why are you putting that in your bag?"

"No reason."

"Is your computer in there?"

"Maybe."

"Oh we don't have time to argue. Let's go."

Remus handed her an invisibility cloak and apparated them both outside the burrow. Anna didn't really pay that much attention to it. Her mom showed her a ton of pictures of it so she knew what it looked like. Plus it wasn't really all that impressive.

After she was securely hidden beneath the cloak, Remus went into the backyard where all the Weasleys were gathered. When I say all I mean Molly, Arthur, the 7 boys, their wives, and the 9 kids.

"Good afternoon everyone, will you all please settle down I need to get this out now so please no interruptions."

He looked around at all the quiet anxious awaiting Weasleys and Potters.

"Well, Ginny couldn't be with us today, so I brought someone else. Anna will you come here please."

Anna took a deep breath and took the cloak off. She felt everyone's eyes on her but she just kept looking at Remus. She walked up next to him and nodded for him to continue.

"This is Ginny's daughter Anna."

Mrs. Weasley jumped up and ran over and hugged her.

"Well, where's Ginny at?"

"Molly sit down and we'll explain."

Molly reluctantly took her seat next to Arthur.

"Do you want to tell what happened?"

"Why not. Three years ago mom was diagnosed with AIDS. And exactly 11 days ago the virus took hold and killed her the next day."

Everyone was shocked to hear that Ginny was gone, for good.

Anna had learned a long time ago how to keep her emotions in check, so the crying people around her didn't bother her.

Harry was the only one who didn't cry. He was staring at Anna with great interest.

"Who's your father," Harry asked and everyone turned and looked at her waiting for an answer.

"Well um you see my, my father is umm..."


	2. Chapter 2

" My father is. . . "

Just then her cell phone started ringing.

_Thank you God. _She thought to herself.

"Hello?"

"Canada what's up?"

"Nothing Punk what do you want, I'm kinda busy at the moment."

"Oh you are well I'll call back later."

"Tell me what you want."

"Gosh Canada I just called to say hi and something else. Now what was it."

"Look at your hand."

"Oh yeah it written there. It says call Anna and tell her that they want us to do another performance of Once On This Island Friday night."

"Are you serious?"

"Maybe."

"Punk!"

"Yes I'm serious. Where are you anyway it took like forever for the call to go through."

"I'll tell you later. Anyway are we having practice before the show?"

"Yes Wednesday and Thursday night at 6."

"Ok I'll be there. Wait a sec, how many shows are we doing?"

"Just Friday night."

"Okay."

"Hey can we practice our song real quick?"

"We don't have Jack."

"I'll three way him."

"Whatever."

While Leandra was searching for Jack's number she put her hand over the mouth piece and looked at the family.

"You talk amongst yourselves. I'll be a minute."

She walked over to the side put the phone back to her ear just as Leandra was explaining what was going on.

Leandra- "Anna hello are you there?"

Anna- "yeah come on I'll put you on speaker phone. Start the music."

Spoken with music

Daniel is going to marry me

Are you mad? He is not going to marry you Ti Moune.

I must go to him his heart beats for me like a drum. The Gods are dancing for me Mama. Please Tonton give your blessing and let me go. I will go.

Sung

**( a/n Key T Tonton who is Jack M mama euralie is leandra and TM Ti Moune is Anna)**

M - _What can I say to stop you now. Now that you've heard your drums and seen your dancers. Now that you think your heart has all the answers._

_Who knows how high those mountains climb. Who knows how deep those rivers flow. Who knows how wrong a dream can go Ti Moune._

_T - I won't there to guide your way _

_M - To braid your hair or dry your tears _

_T & M - As we have done these many years Ti Moune Ti Moune _

_T- What you are we made you What we gave you took Now you run without one backward look _

_M - You'll find some other boy to save Some other life that you can share Your heart is young New dreams are everywhere Choose your dreams with care Ti Moune_

TM- But I have chosen and my dreams are there down that road.

T- You are a child Ti Moune The road is a hard and dangerous The city is miles away Even if you get there Even if you get to the Hotel Beauxhomme you'll never get through the gates.

TM- I will get there Tonton I will through the gate I am not a child any longer

_TM- what I am you made me. What you gave I owe But if I look back I'll never go _

_Who knows how high those mountains climb _

_T&M - Who knows how high those mountains climb_

_TM- Who knows how deep those rivers flow _

_T&M -Who knows how deep those rivers flow_

_TM- I know he's there that's all I need to know _

_T- go and find your love _

_M - go and swim the sea_

_M&T- you know where we'll be _

_TM- Always there with me _

_M&T- Ti Moune_

"Alright I gotta go. Get online later tonight around 10 I'll be on."

"Ok." they said in unison as she hung up.

As Anna walked back over to the picnic table and was greeted by a round of applause.

"I take it you heard us. Well thanks the shows on Friday."

"Don't you have something still to tell them," Remus said trying to her moving along.

"Oh yeah. Well you see my father is Harry Potter."

There was gasps from some of the women while the brothers looked murderous.

"I, I. . . . you're my daughter?"

"Yes."

"Well the note she left me was... Oh merlin."

Harry got up and walked towards the house. And his wife ran after him.

Everyone started Anna questions and telling her stories of her Mother and Father. She in turn told them of the Ginny Weasley she knew.

About 10 minutes later Harry's wife came out of the house and said she had to go pick up the kids from her Mother and left.

Anna got up and went in the house in search of her Father.

She looked all over the house for him. He was still there she could feel it.

As she walked passed her Mom's room and heard someone crying inside.

She opened the door slowly and saw her Dad sitting on the edge of the bed, head bowed and his shoulders were shaking. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed next to him.

"Harry?"

"Why didn't she ever tell me?" He asked still not looking at her.

"She wanted too, but she was scared."

"What could make her so scared that she wouldn't tell me I have a daughter?"

"Voldemort. She was scared that if Voldemort found out about us he would come after us."

"I would've protected both of you!"

"She knew that. She also knew you would die for us. She didn't want to lose you that way. She did what she thought was best."

"How is taking you away from me the best?" He was starting to let his temper get the best of him.

"Harry please calm down. I'm here now."

"I just wish I was there when you were growing up."

"I'm only 14. There's still time."

"Well okay then. I'm sorry about freaking out. It's everyday I get told I have a teenage daughter."

"I know Harry."

"Why do you call me Harry and not I dunno... Dad?"

"Well you see I feel that I haven't bonded enough with you to call you that just yet."

"I wish I could make up for that."

"Well you can."

"How?"

"My birthday is next month and you need to catch up on the rest of them."

"What I have to buy you 15 presents?"

"If you want to. But what I'm saying is Mom video taped everything."

"That's great. What's the earliest one of you?"

"My birth. And it is very detailed."

"I think I'll skip that one."

"Smart man."

"I have something to show you."

She reached in her bag and pulled out her laptop. She turned it on and put in a DVD.

"This is the last video of her on it. It's after my performance a couple of weeks ago. That's what you heard me singing outside a while ago."

The movie started off with Anna outside in her costume with the rest of the cast. Ginny handed her a bouquet of roses and was hugging her. She was just as Harry had remembered her, only older.

He watched Anna stare intently at the screen as she started tearing up. Harry jumped as she slammed it shut tears pouring down her face. Harry put a comforting arm around her. She grabbed on to him and cried into his shoulder.

"I miss her so much," she said into his shoulder.

"So do I."

"At least you didn't watch her die in your arms."

"What?"

"In the hospital she was dying and everyone knew it. I was sitting on her bed and holding her. She was shaking and crying. The last thing she managed to choke out was 'I love you. Go ask my family for forgiveness and be strong.'"

**Well that's it for chapter 2. Any guesses on who Harry's wife is? Hint- its not Hermione. Anyway the next chapter will be up soon! Please Please review even if its anonymous. Flames are welcomed.**

**Ashley**


	3. Author's Note

Hey readers!!

I will start updating my stories again starting next week. My muse is back in action. I have also changed my screen name to Hypothetical S. F.

Love always,

Ashley

BTW: here's a poll for you. What story do you want me to update first?


End file.
